Little Crush
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Itachi x Hinata] Even the most endearing little brother can be a pest.
**Just a short oneshot about Itachi x Older Hinata with kid Sasuke harboring a crush on his big brother's girlfriend~**

 **Itachi and Hinata are eighteen while Sasuke is six.**

 **xXx**

So, this is the person who's been stealing his big brother away? Sasuke thought as he glared up at the indigo haired woman who was smiling softly down at him, undeterred by the angry little boy who seemed to be trying to be scary and intimidating.

A girl! He couldn't believe it, of all the things that could have been stealing his brother's attention away from him and it had to be a girl!

One of those loud, screeching, space invading...demons! No girl could be trusted, they're always yelling and touching him and talking about how cute he is. They're all just a bunch of vile, noisy creatures that can't be trusted.

Except for his mommy of course.

His mommy was the only girl that he can consider to be an angel.

He glared harder at the smiling idiot, attempting to burn a hole through her head. Any minute now he can bet that she'll start screaming like a harpy and try to touch him like all the girls in his class.

"Hello." She greeted in a calm, soft, and surprisingly pleasant voice. Sasuke felt his glare lessen for a second in surprise but quickly went back to trying to burn a hole in her head.

It's all a trick! She's just trying to get him to let his guard down so she can pounce on him when he's vulnerable. He stayed in a defensive stance, ready to slap her if she even attempts to grab him.

A nudge on his back distracted him and he looked up to see Itachi watching him impassively.

"Say hi back." He murmured in his deep voice and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when he would get a more manly sounding voice like his brother.

Instead of listening, the young Uchiha merely scoffed and mimicked his siblings pose, burrowing his hands in his pockets and reaffixing his best intimidating look on his youthful face. The indigo haired woman tilted her head to the side as she stared back at him with a friendly smile, lavender eyes blinking owlishly, causing the young boy to feel his cheeks warm slightly in response.

Well, she is kinda pretty...

Sasuke mentally slapped himself across the face.

No! He did not just think that!

Kneeling onto the ground so that she was at eye level with the six year old, the woman decided that it was time to introduce herself, "My name is Hinata. What's yours?"

"You don't need to know my name." Sasuke snapped rudely, turning his head away with a sneer. Stupid big brother stealing lady.

The raven haired child released a pained cry when fingers pinched his ear just hard enough to hurt, his large eyes drifted up to catch the displeased look that his beloved brother was sending him, "Apologize to Hinata. Now. And introduce yourself."

"Why should I?" The little boy mumbled, earning himself another pinch on the ear that caused him to wince despite his attempts not to let the pain show on his face.

"It's okay, Itachi," Hinata cut in, raising a hand to let him know that he could stop pinching his little brother. She had a feeling that it would only cause the younger Uchiha to have another reason to dislike her.

Once the long haired male removed his hand from his brother's ear is when Hinata carefully reached her hands outward to touch the child's arms which in turn made him tense up instantly. Tugging his hands out of his pockets, she slowly dragged her delicate hands down his arms until she was able to hold his much smaller hands in her own gingerly.

Sasuke stared at their joined hands in a daze. Her hands were so soft and warm - it was the complete opposite of most girls hands that are always rough and violent, nails digging painfully in his skin as they pulled him to and fro, acting like they were playing tug o' war as they fought over him.

He was brought back to reality when the woman squeezed his hand, urging him to look up at her. Finally managing to catch his eyes, Hinata gave him the most friendliest smile that she could muster, "So, you wanna tell me what your name is?"

Cheeks now burning a bright red, the little boy broke the stare sheepishly, "...Sasuke." He whispered.

She giggled and the young Uchiha felt like his face was on fire at the sound.

Even her laugh was pleasing to the ears.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sasuke." The Uchiha lowered his face so that the bottom half was hidden behind the high collar of his shirt as her thumbs brushed over his tiny knuckles absently.

"You too." He muttered from behind the cloth.

Damn demon. He can see why his big brother fell under her spell.

She bewitched him too with her trickery.

 **xXx**

"So, Hina's gonna be living here?" Sasuke asked curiously from his perch ontop of his sibling's desk as he watched Itachi place some of Hinata's clothes into a spare drawer he emptied out for her as she continued to quietly unpack on his bed.

It's been quite a few months since the young Uchiha has met his brother's girlfriend...and he had to admit - he has grown fond of the soft spoken female.

"Yes," Itachi answered, walking back to grab another handful of folded shirts from his silent girlfriend who has kept her head down so that her long hair hid her tired face from view of the brothers. He frowned, running a hand comfortingly along the top of her head before he grabbed the next set of clothes she held up.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Hinata lifted her head and he caught a glimpse of the puffy and swollen redness that lined the rim of her lavender eyes before she quickly lowered her head back down.

Instead of Hinata, Itachi took charge in answering again since he knew that she was in no mood to be talking, "Because of certain...circumstances regarding her family, Hinata has no other place to stay so I offered her to live with me."

The young Uchiha had no idea what his brother meant by 'certain circumstances' and frankly, he did not care. He was more concerned with why Hina's pretty lavender eyes was all bloodshot and why she wasn't talking to him as much as she usually does.

"Are you okay, Hina? Why is your eyes all red?" He asked innocently, he inwardly hoped that she wasn't crying. He never liked the idea of his mother crying and since Hinata is the only other female besides his mom that he has grown fond of - he would hate the idea of Hina crying too.

A small sniffle was heard from the female as she released a breath of air before straightening and sending the child a small reassuring smile, "I'm just allergic to dust, Sasu. Don't worry about it."

Nodding, Sasuke pulled out a Kleenex from the tissue box located on Itachi's desk and strode over to shove the little napkin in her face. He didn't see the wide eyes staring at him in surprise since he was too busy sending the wall a death glare, "Here, you can use this to wipe your face."

Smiling softly, Hinata reached up to accept the tissue from the young boy gratefully and used it to wipe her runny nose as she released another sniffle, "Thank you Sasu, you're so sweet."

Cheeks blooming a light pink, the little Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the woman impassively.

"Hn."

Crossing his arms, the older Uchiha who was observing the exchange silently felt an amused smirk make an appearance on his handsome face at the sight of his little brother attempting to do his best impression of his big brother.

Taking note of the redness streaked across his little brother's face, Itachi felt his smirk grow into a smile.

Seems that his adorable little brother has gotten his first crush.

This should prove to be entertaining.

 **xXx**

Itachi could honestly say that he doesn't mind having Sasuke tailing him everywhere he goes - he sometimes even finds it cute at times how much his little brother loves and admires him.

But he would appreciate it if Sasuke didn't constantly act like a pint sized wall preventing physical contact between Itachi and Hinata. It's been a while since he's had the chance to even hold his girlfriend's hand when they go out since the spiky haired Uchiha would always squeeze his way between them so he can be in the middle.

Itachi would reach his hand out to the side to slide his hand into his girlfriend's only to feel the top of his fingers nudge the pudgy flesh of his sibling's cheek, who had managed to sneak between the two. The child would then reach up and curl his tiny fingers around the long haired male's hand with hopeful eyes.

Itachi couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his lips as he closed his long fingers around the much smaller hand.

Smiling delightfully at his brother's acceptance, the little boy would then turn to see the indigo haired woman watching the two with a warm expression; happy to see how close the siblings are.

Cheeks burning a tomato red, Sasuke looked away as he held his free hand up in invitation.

"I'll allow you to hold my hand." He muttered, closing his eyes and attempting to make himself look cool like his big brother always manages to do.

Smothering a giggle, the lavender eyed woman accepted the hand, "I'm honored."

"As you should be." Sasuke grinned, proud to be holding his two favorite peoples hands.

Sharing a look with his girlfriend, Itachi shook his head in amusement at his little brother's satisfied face as he swung his hands playfully between the two.

He may miss the warmth of tangling his fingers into Hinata's soft hand but he can't deny the fact that he would never refuse a chance to bond with his sibling.

Though there are times where the two needs their alone time without the young Uchiha intruding.

Like when they're in the mood for intimacy.

Itachi really should have known better then to have left his bedroom door unlocked. But it was practically midnight and everyone in the house should have been off to dreamland.

Including a certain six year old.

But he quickly found out that was not case when a certain child's voice rang out loudly in the night - startling the couple and waking up the parent's of the Uchiha household.

"Itachi why are you attacking Hina?!" Sasuke cried, flipping the lights on.

The long haired Uchiha instantly jumped off of the red faced Hyuuga and grabbed the blanket so that the two could hide their nudity as the wide eyed child ran over and hopped onto the end of the bed at the same moment that his concerned looking parents burst in. Poor Hinata looked mortified at the sight of the bewildered Mikoto and Fugaku as she held the blanket up to her chin in shame.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as her onyx eyes darted between the three.

"Itachi was attacking Hina for some reason!" The little boy cried, looking at the red faced Hyuuga to see if she was hurt anywhere.

That was when the mother of the household took notice of the fact that her oldest son was shirtless and his shy girlfriend that she has grown to like a lot was attempting to hide behind the blanket in embarrassment.

Sighing, the female Uchiha placed her hands on her hips and stared sternly at her stoic son; if he was embarrassed in anyway then he certainly did not show it as his face had yet to move from its usual impassive expression, "Itachi, I'm happy that you want to create some grandchildren for me already...but I was hoping that you would wait until marriage."

"Mom.." Itachi murmured, catching Hinata sinking further under the blanket from his peripheral vision.

"Hina, are you okay?" Sasuke asked with a tilt of his head, his large onyx eyes blinking in concern when the indigo haired woman only nodded her head in answer.

Fugaku merely remained silent through it all - unsure if he should be proud that his son was about to get laid or bothered that his youngest son had to witness such a sight at his age.

Remembering her youngest son, Mikoto looked at him worriedly before turning to address her husband, "Perhaps its time you give Sasuke the 'talk'."

Sasuke looked at his mom in confusion, "What talk?"

Fugaku shook his head in refusal.

"I already gave Itachi the talk when he was younger, it's your turn this time." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"But he's a boy, the father should be the one to give the talk.." Mikoto pouted at her husband who merely looked away with a drop of sweat trailing down his temple - he already refused, he's not gonna give in.

Frowning thoughtfully when she realized that she wouldn't be getting her stubborn husband to change his mind anytime soon, the Uchiha matriarch let her gaze drift to the other stoic Uchiha as her dark eyes brightened.

"I know!" She piped up with a smile, Itachi gripped the blanket with discomfort, wondering when everyone planned to get out.

The mood was already ruined and his erection has long since wilted at the sight of his family.

"Itachi, since this is your fault - _you_ will be the one to give Sasuke the sex talk." Mikoto announced proudly, happily ignoring the uncomfortable expression on her eldest son's face.

"Sex talk?" Sasuke asked, feeling more lost then ever as he gazed at his mother in confusion, "What's sex?"

"Nothing honey," Mikoto replied, reaching over to carry her befuddled son in her arms, "C'mon, you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight."

An awkward silence filled the room once the three Uchihas vanished.

"We should lock the door next time." Itachi murmured.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed with a squeak, still having yet to move from under the blanket.

 **xXx**

It's been atleast two weeks since the 'incident' and Itachi had yet to have the 'talk' with his little brother. He'd rather stall as long as he can.

Besides, Sasuke was only six, he doesn't need to have the sex talk anytime soon anyways.

Though he soon realized that maybe he was wrong and really should have given Sasuke the sex talk once the little boy innocently brought up an uncomfortable topic at dinner one night.

"So, Itachi, I thought you said that your sword was only used for peeing." Sasuke said loudly, causing everyone to pause and stare at the child with wide eyes.

The addressed male stared at his sibling in surprise, he soon gathered himself as he fixed his face back to blank, "...Yes...it is.."

"Then how come I saw you stabbing Hina with your sword last night?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

The Uchiha and Hyuuga in question immediately stiffened.

Dark eyes darted to capture shocked lavender ones, "I thought you said you locked the door last night?" He whispered.

"I did!" She whispered back in distress, unable to bring herself to look at the shell shocked Mikoto.

Though they were whispering, Sasuke was still able to hear them since he was sitting right across from them. Digging in his pocket, he held up a screwdriver with a proud grin.

"I found out how to unlock your door, it's really easy!"

Itachi withheld a groan. He knew that lock was useless, all you had to do was stick anything skinny enough into the hole and the lock would pop open.

Still eating, Fugaku mentally noted to buy a new lock for Itachi's door.

One that actually required a key to open.

"So, do you like getting stabbed by Itachi's sword, Hina?" Sasuke asked innocently. The indigo haired woman dropped her fork in embarrassment, barely hearing the metal collide with the wooden table.

The child continued, oblivious to the awkwardness he was raising in the room, "You looked really happy about Itachi stabbing you over and over and he looked really relaxed at the end."

Silence drifted around the table.

Fugaku took another casual bite of his food.

Digging in his pocket once again, Sasuke pulled out another item, "I saw you pull this off your sword. I didn't know it could make ice cream!" He cried, shaking the tied rubber in front of everyone.

Mikoto's eyes watered at the knowledge of her baby being exposed to such things.

Fugaku's eyebrow twitched but he continued to eat in silence.

The couple across from the child paled in horror at the used condom bouncing around in their faces. Itachi immediately shot up and snatched the rubber from his little brother's hand.

"Don't touch that, Sasuke." He scolded, hurrying off to throw away the evidence of his and Hinata's 'activities'.

He came back just in time to hear Sasuke ask one last question.

"So, since I like you too, does that mean you'll let me stab you with my sword too when I get older, Hina?"

It was instantaneous.

Itachi lost his footing and fell on his face.

Hinata's face burned a bright red before she fainted and dropped face first into her food.

Mikoto shot up from her chair in tears and ran away crying about how her baby will grow up to be a pervert.

Fugaku just pretended like he didn't hear anything and kept eating.


End file.
